


The Hero Needs to be Saved

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alpha Ganondorf, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Realm, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Chains, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Depression, Eventual Alpha/Omega, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Ganon is Cruel, Hurt Link, Hyrule - Freeform, Link Becomes an Omega, M/M, Magic, Magic Does strange things, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Link, Portals, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sacrifice, Slight inner Body Modification, Stockholm Syndrome, There's Always a Price, Torture, Triforce, Wolf link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Link was the Hero of Legend, and he needed to protect Princess Zelda. When he saw he had to make a choice, he didn't think twice. Link offered himself in Zelda's spot, and Ganondorf gladly accepted the exchange. Zelda and Midna can only look on in horror and pain as Link is forced through the portal. When Link wakes up, he finds out that he's in a different realm where there are three kinds of sexes and he can now bare children. Link can only hope that Zelda and Midna can save him before Ganon completely destroys him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this fiction. It was something that just planted itself in my head a demanded to be written out. It doesn't start out as A/B/O but it gets there. There will be rape, and torture, and if those are trigger's then this is not for you. Otherwise I hope everyone enjoys this fanfiction.

Link stormed through the door and saw Ganondorf with Zelda, who was unconscious. He was the Hero of Hyrule, his job was to protect and that was exactly what he was going to do. He drew his sword forth from its scabbard and got into his fighting stance. Link was going to make Ganon pay for all the terrible things he had done to Hyrule, to Ordon, to the Twilight Realm, and to Zelda. “I’m here to stop you Ganondorf and to save Princess Zelda.” Link stood in his fighting stance, ready to fight the evil former Gerudo leader.

            Ganon stopped working on the portal he was trying to conjure. He planned on taking Princess Zelda to a different world, to make her his. “Well the Hero of Legend appears, too bad that he is late.” Ganondorf laughed out. He used his magic to summon the spirit of Zant to him, and watched the young hero’s face grow with shock. “Keep the hero busy.” Ganon turned back to the portal that he was working on, leaving the summoned spirit of Zant to deal with the hero Link.

            Link couldn’t believe his eyes as he stared down the enemy he thought he had defeated. He watched as Midna appeared and attacked Zant, and Link watched with worry as Zant easily swatted Midna away, and how she fell unconscious to the ground. “Midna!” Link yelled. He needed to protect her and he needed to get to Zelda as well, but he had to get past Zant. Link charged at the spirit and was shocked with how quickly the entity moved. Link quickly turned and saw Zant floating behind him, and he quickly turned his head to the right and saw that Ganondorf was getting ready to take Zelda away. He should have still been paying attention to Zant, as the former self-proclaimed King of the Twilight Realm, used magic to trap Link. His arms were quickly tied behind his back, his sword and shield falling from his grip, and he couldn’t get free. Link was the Hero, he shouldn’t be trapped like this, but he was. He thought about transforming into the wolf, but he couldn’t find the strength to change. Link’s bright blue eyes watched as Ganon was finishing with the portal to take Zelda away. Link struggled against the bindings that Zant had on him, only to have Zant pull him back a little bit. He was the hero, he had to do something to protect Zelda. Hyrule needed her, she was the princess, she couldn’t be taken away. He was the Hero of Legend, he needed to protect her. An idea quickly came to him, as he let his body go slack, knowing what he needed to do. “Ganondorf!” He watched as the Gerudo leader turned and stared at him. Link feel to his knees, he wasn’t giving up, no, he was still fighting. He was now fighting to protect Zelda. “Take me! Take me and leave Zelda! Just think more power to you. Taking the Hero of Legend. Imagine how defeated Hyrule will be. Just take me and leave Zelda.”

            Ganondorf stopped and turned to look at the kneeling hero. Ganon took in the striking features of the young warrior. How his blue eyes shown bright with worry for the princess, his blonde hair looked bright as the sun in the dim light, and the green outfit seemed to compliment the young hero’s skin tone. He wanted to take the princess to the other world, to force her to bare his children, and return as the new king of Hyrule and heir’s to take his place. Now as he studied Link, he saw that the hero was better looking, and if all went according to plan, even the young hero would be able to bare him children. “We have a deal young hero.” He waived his hand and Zant’s spirit disappeared. Ganon walked to the hero and removed the cap from the hero’s head and then entangled his finger’s in Link’s hair and forced the hero to stand. “You are prettier than Zelda anyway.”

            Midna slowly woke and watched as Link was dragged by his hair towards the portal. She couldn’t let Link be taken. He belonged to her, and she had to try and help him. The hit against the wall had weakened her and she could barely gather the strength to use her energy to help him. “No. Link.” Midna slowly tried to get up, but the pain was too much and she slowly lost her consciousness once again.  

            Zelda slowly opened her eyes to watch as the Hero of Legend was being dragged through the portal by Ganondrof. She couldn’t let Link be taken, she was the hope of Hyrule, the land needed him. Zelda slowly sat up, watching as Ganon stopped in front of the portal, and he turned to look at her. She watched as Ganon forced Link to look at her as well. “No, Ganon. Leave him be.” She felt the tears stinging at her eyes.

            “We have a deal princess, so enjoy your kingdom.” Ganondorf laughed out. “We’ll be sure to come back. Or not.” Ganon then forced Link into the portal and he followed quickly behind and the portal closed right behind him.

            “NO!” Zelda screamed. She tried to get up, tried to follow, tried to save Link, but her body was weak from Ganon’s spell. She watched in horror as the only protector of Hyrule, one of her subjects was taken by a man of pure evil. Zelda felt the tears start to fall down her face, she failed in protecting Link, and now Ganondorf had Link the Hero of Legend.

_Through the Portal_

Link had lost consciousness the moment he was pushed through the portal. He didn’t know where he was, and his entire body felt as though it was on fire. The darkness was closing in on him, and he had to wake. _“NO!”_ It was the last thing that he had heard before everything went black. Slowly his eyes started to flutter open, and he tried to move his arms to rub his eyes, and that’s when he heard the sound of metal clinking together. His heart raced, and his adrenaline took over, and his eyes shot opened. He could tell that he was laying on a bed, and that his wrists were chained together and that his legs were spread and chained to the bed as well. Link was glad that he wasn’t blindfolded, but he realized that he was naked and now he was beginning to worry. He wanted to shout, to cry out, but he realized that there was gag in his mouth. Link also felt that something felt different with him internally, but he didn’t know what it was. Link’s eyes scanned the room, trying to figure out where he was, and then his eyes fell on the Gerudo leader Ganondorf. He watched as Ganon let an evil smile fall on his face, and Link did his best to get free of his bindings.

            “My, my, you are even prettier without all those pesky clothing on.” Ganon slowly spoke. He was licking his lips watching the young man struggle to escape. _Too bad he doesn’t know that he is weaker in this universe._ Ganon thought. “It will be a shame when that pretty flat stomach of yours has to swell with my pups.”

            Link wondered what Ganondorf meant by he could have pups. _I’m a man._ Link thought. _I can’t have children or pups for that matter._ He continued to struggle against his bindings. He made a sacrifice to help and protect Princess Zelda, and he would take whatever Ganon threw at him.

            Ganon couldn’t help but laugh, and knew that the young hero still did not understand what was going on. “You’re probably thinking I’m crazy Link, but let me assure you, you can give birth in this realm.” Ganondorf smelled the air, his new senses taking over. He knew that it was almost time to make the hero his. “In this realm there are three types of sexes. The first type is called an Alpha, which I am. The second is called a Beta, we don’t have to worry about that sex. The third and final sex is called an Omega, and you my lucky friend are just that. Now being an Omega means that you are breed-able, but only an Alpha can breed you. You’ve been probably feeling something different since you’ve awoken, so I’m going to tell you what it is. When I brought you through the portal, your body changed slightly, mostly internally. A womb was added to you, and your biology changed to be that of an Omega in this realm.” He watched the young warrior’s face go wide with shock. The air was starting to smell sweeter, and he knew that Link was very close to entering a heat. Ganon slowly made his way to the bed, and climbed onto the bed. He could see the youthful body beside him was glistening with sweat, and then Ganon took his right hand and slowly stroked the inside of Link’s inner thigh of his right leg. He loved feeling the fallen hero squirm and twitch under his touch. “Since I’m the Alpha, you are going to be my Omega. I will knot in you, and I will bite the nape of your neck to form a bond.” Ganon moved his hand up from the inner thigh to Link’s untouched hole. He slowly started to massage the outer rim, and smiled when he felt Link quaver under his touch. Ganon could now feel the slick starting to leak out, the sign that showed that Link was ready to be taken. “You belong to me now hero.” Ganon took his left hand and removed the gag from Link’s mouth. “I want to hear you beg and scream when I take you.”

            Link’s body tensed, not wanting this to happen. He could feel something running through his body and it was painful, and he wanted to double over in pain. Unfortunately, the chains prevented Link from doing such a thing. He could also feel that something was leaking out of his ass and was starting to wonder what it was. Once the gag was removed, he worked his stiff jaw before he spoke. “I will never be yours.” Another wave of pain rolled through him, and more of that strange liquid flowed more freely out of his ass. Without warning, Link’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Ganon’s index penetrate his virgin hole. It filled him with pain, and it burned as he felt it move back and forth and up and down. “Get…it…out.” Link whimpered out. The pain from the finger moving back and forth, up and down was starting to become unbearable. He felt another stab of pain roll through, something he was starting to associate as cramps, and let a painful moan and groan slip across his lips. Link could tell that his body wanted something, but he didn’t know what it was.

            Ganon laughed as he watched Link’s reaction to his finger, listening as the young hero whimpered out in pain. “You are mine, and it seems…” He forced another finger into Link’s anus. Laughing when Link let out another whimpered cry of pain. Ganon was enjoying the wet feeling from the slick, getting Link ready for penetration for his first ever heat. He moved the two fingers in and out, up and down, and scissor them as well, listening to Link moan and groan in pain. Ganon slowly removed the fingers, and when he brought them to his face, he could see them glistening with slick and new it was the perfect time to take Link. Ganon listened as Link was whimpering and panting. “You’re ready.” Ganon used his magic to remove all of his clothes, and then he was on top of Link. He stared down into the blue eyes of the young hero, and could see the defiance in them, and he felt another rush of blood run straight to his already harden member. “I’m going to fill you up, maybe even create a bulge here.” Ganondorf placed his right hand on Link’s abdomen, and laughed when he felt Link quack beneath him. He moved his hand down to Link’s anus and slowly stroked it. “That means that none of my precious seed can leak out after I’ve finished bonding with you.” He cast a small spell that would ensure that none of his cum would leak out of Link. “Now hero, feel free to scream.” And with that, Ganon lined his cock up with Link’s opening and forced the head in.

            Link couldn’t control when his body lurched up into an arc. The new intrusion felt like it was tearing him apart. “Get it out!” Link screamed. He dared to look down through teary eyes and saw that Ganondorf was barely even in him. He couldn’t imagine the rest of Ganon’s member fitting in him. Yet Link felt betrayed by his body as it seemed to want more. “Please! It won’t fit!” Link didn’t want to beg, but the pain with only the head was unbearable to him.  

            Ganon loved watching Link’s face, all the pain and terror on Link’s face was churning Ganon’s blood. He no longer could hold back his lust. “You belong to me now Hero of Legend.” Ganon slammed the rest of his member into Link’s anus, until his pelvis was hitting against Link’s ass. He listened as Link’s breath caught in his throat, and the tears streamed down Link’s face. Ganondorf loved how Link was squeezing his member. “That’s right hero. You feel amazing.” Ganon let pure animal instinct take over as he started to furiously pump in and out of Link. He loved listening to the whimper’s, the screams of pain, and every now and again a moan of pleasure escaping Link’s mouth. Ganon wanted more as he used his magic to control the chains, and he put his arms under Link’s knee’s and placed them over his shoulders. He then bent Link in half, his knees by his head, to go deeper, and to be able to lick the tears as they rolled down Link’s face. “I control the chains,” Ganon whispered into Link’s ear, listening to the hero whimper and pant. “I can put you into any position I want.”

            Link couldn’t believe that this was happening to him, and what made things worse to him, was that his body wanted Ganon’s cock. It humiliated him when a moan of pleasure would escape his lips and Ganon would laugh. The stuff that leaked out of his ass seemed to make the penetration less painful, and with Ganon slamming in and out of him it was starting to make wet squishing noises with each thrust. Link could feel the tears falling down his face, and the fear when he heard Ganondorf say he could control the chains. Now with his body bent in half, and the relentless thrusting, Link felt numb, only flinching when he felt Ganon lick the tears off of his face. Link lost track of time, but knew that he had to have been raped for a while before he felt Ganon’s cock twitch, and then Ganon released. Link felt the warm cum filling him, slightly relieved that the rape was finally over, but now he had to let Ganon ride out his climax. Both he and Ganon were panting heavily when he was donw, and both their bodies were glistening in sweat. Link thought that it was finally as Ganon placed his legs back to their original position. Link looked down and could see a small bump forming. He wondered how much cum was in him. He looked at Ganon’s cock and could tell that the member was still hard, and when he looked at Ganondorf’s face, he could see a smile fall across Ganon’s face. Link knew that Ganon was not done raping him.

            Ganon laughed as realization ran across the hero’s face, seeing that he was still hard. “That’s right little Omega, I’m still hard.” He chuckled out, watching Link’s body shake with fear. “I also didn’t knot in you.” Ganon used his magic to flip Link over, forced the warrior’s knees under chest, and Link’s ass in the air. Ganon slammed back into the sobbing hero, listening to each whimper and groan that came with each thrust. He knew he wouldn’t last long, so he reached down and entangled his fingers in Link’s blonde hair, and pulled him up, and close to his chest.

            Link felt his upper body being pulled up, knowing that Ganon was manipulating the chains. He was thankful, however for the relief in his shoulder’s, but this new position allowed Ganon to go faster and harder into him. Link tried to bite his lips to hold back the whimper’s but he couldn’t. Everything that Link once knew and loved was gone, no one in his old life would want him now. Link felt Ganon start to smell the back of his neck, and lick it as well, and Link could not stifle the small moan of pleasure that escaped his lips. Then a new pain ran through him as he felt teeth dig into the back of his neck and Ganon’s already huge member felt like it was growing again. Both sensations were too much, and Link quickly lost consciousness as he felt Ganon release in him again.

            Ganon knew that Link had passed out after he had bit the back of his neck, right under the scent glandes. The warrior was now his, and he held Link closer to him as he released and knotted in the fallen hero. Ganon moved his hands to Link’s abdomen and could feel it growing as he continued his release. Ganondorf lost track of how long he was knotted in Link before he felt the knot recede and his member ready to be released from Link’s abused ass. He let the hero fall back down on the bed, seeing how bruised Link’s sides were from his grip, and was proud that he could see that none of his cum was leaking out of Link’s abused hole. They had another few days left of this has Link was going to be in heat. He used his magic to turn Link back on his back, and smiled when he saw the small bulge that had formed. _He is definitely better than Zelda would have been._ Ganon thought. He gently patted the bloated belly, listening to the unconscious Link whimper slightly. Ganon got off of the bed and left the room, thinking of the fun he would have tomorrow with the hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes to another day of torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not sure how this chapter turned out, so it might change. Sorry it took so long to update this. Hopefully I can update sooner, so enjoy.

Link dreamt of Ordon, about being with the people that he had come to know and respect. He was happy, and they were all with happy, for the Twilight Realm had never come and he had never found out about his destiny. The sound of the children laughing and Ilia yelling at him for pushing Epona too hard. They were happy and he was enjoying the feeling of being happy. Link didn’t want this happiness to end, and he wanted to live this way for the rest of his life. Yet something was pulling him away, away from his friends and the happiness he was feeling. Slowly Link started coming to, and all he could feel was pain. He groaned as he felt a foot kick his side.

            “Get up Omega,” The male voice said. He placed his hand on Link’s stomach and pushed on the bulge. “You’re still in heat and I am ready for another round.”

            Link groaned out in pain and saw that Ganondorf was pushing on the bulge. It was causing him pain, but that was nothing compared to the cramps rolling through him. He pulled at the restraints around his wrists and ankles, hoping they would give, but sighing out when they didn’t. “Please, stop.” The pressure was starting to hurt, and the cramping was becoming very painful. “Please, it hurts.” Link wanted to go back to sleep, go back to feeling happy, but knew that Ganon was not going to let him. He made the sacrifice to protect Zelda, and he had to deal with whatever Ganon wanted of him. Link still did not understand what Ganon had done to him and why he was so interested in raping him, and he still doubted that he could have children. He shivered as he felt liquid slowly leak out of his ass again, and felt Ganon’s cock slowly rubbing the entrance of his hole. “Not again.” Link could feel his body wanting Ganon’s cock, but he did not want it.

            “You do not decide what happens Link, I do.” Ganon spoke. He slowly climbed on the bed and in between Link’s legs. “Besides being an Omega now, your body wants this.”

            Link tugged at the chains around his wrists and stared down Ganon. “I don’t believe you about any of this! You bit the back of my neck. You are just crazy!” Link pulled hard at the chains around his wrists, hoping that something would give. He tried to pull away when he felt Ganon’s hand start to run his finger’s along Link’s face.

            “You are just so beautiful my darling little Omega.” Ganon spoke. He continued to stroke the side of Link’s face. “You will learn in time that everything I have said is true. Just look at this bulge. It sits so beautifully on, and I can’t wait until you are pregnant.” He ran his fingers down Link’s face, and along his throat and down his chest. He loved feeling Link tremble under his touch.

            “I can’t get pregnant!” Link yelled. “All you are is completely crazy! I am here because I am protecting Zelda.” He was tired of hearing Ganon talk the way he was, and was getting tired of being told he could get pregnant. The cramps in his stomach were getting worse, and he wanted to double over in pain. The strange liquid seemed to leak out in a greater amount as he smelled Ganon. He didn’t understand why it was causing him to go crazy. “Let me go!”

            “Oh, but hero, you made the choice to take Zelda’s place.” Ganon hummed out. He was memorized how those blue eyes seemed to shine. He could just imagine what the pups would look like when Link had some. Ganon was hoping that they would look like Link, but have his power. “She probably wouldn’t have been turned into an Omega, she would have probably become an Alpha. That would make having children very difficult. I am beyond thrilled that things have worked out the way that they have. You are such a beautiful Omega Link.” He was having trouble control himself, and the smell coming off of Link was driving him crazy. Ganon waved his hand and watched as the chains repositioned Link’s body, and he licked his lips when he saw how wet Link’s hole was. “Oh pretty boy, you should see how much you want this. Your hole is absolutely dripping wet.” To emphasize his point, Ganon stuck two fingers in and began to move them in and out with little resistance.

            “Get them out!” Link yelled. The fingers felt strange and painful in him, but his body was screaming that he wanted this. He shook his head violently, at war with himself, for he still did not understand where he was or what was truly going on with him. Link tried to close his eyes, but they quickly shot opened when he realized that his hips were bucking against Ganon’s fingers and what made it even worse was that Ganon had stopped moving his hand. Link turned his head away in embarrassment. He let out a small whine as Ganon’s fingers resumed moving in and out of him, brushing against his prostate. “Stop. Please.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

            Ganon smiled down at Link, loving how the hero was falling apart. “I’ve already told you yesterday Link. When I brought you through the portal, you changed. You became what this world calls an Omega and I an Alpha. Your natural instincts are screaming to cave to me. Besides, I can tell that my scent is causing your body to produce more slick.” He moved his fingers in and out of Link at a faster pace, scissoring and moving up and down in the wet hole. Ganon pulled his fingers out quickly and lined his cock up. “Just give into the instincts your body is saying to give into. You will enjoy it, I promise.”

            Link shook his head back and forth, nothing was going to make what was happening to him ever enjoyable. He felt the head of Ganon’s cock back at his entrance, teasing his hole, and Link snapped his eyes closed tightly. This was not something he wanted, he would never want this as he felt the head start to slowly push into his hole. “GAH!” The sound echoed in the room as he felt Ganon’s cock enter him slowly. Each slow push felt like an entirety, and he just wanted it to end. He felt Ganon finally bottom out in him and just sit there, and Link hated feeling it in him. Then without warning he felt Ganon’s cock move slowly out and just when the tip remained inside, it was slammed back into him. “GAH!” The pain flowing through him was unbearable, and no matter what Ganon had said, there was no way that he was ever going to enjoy this. “You…you bastard!” Link couldn’t believe that Ganon was taking pleasure out of this, and the way he was now slowly moving in and out of him, almost seemed loving. Yet with each thrust, it seemed his body was producing more of the slick, and it was making him sick. Each thrust bounced the small bulge and caused him to cramp more and it caused him more pain. Tears were building in his eyes and he refused to open his eyes.

            “That’s right my beautiful Omega, keep making those lovely noises for me to hear.” Ganon mocked out. He tightened his grip on Link’s hips and began to thrust harder. “You should really hear yourself.”

            Link couldn’t believe what Ganon was saying, Yet he could hear himself panting, and he couldn’t control the whines and groans that were coming from his mouth. Subconsciously, he could feel his body wanting to enjoy this, but he didn’t want this. Each thrust hurt and hit something deep in him, and he didn’t know what it was. When the thrusting hit that one area again, he whimpered out. His whole body was on fire and in pain, and it only made Ganon thrust harder. “St…stop.” He wanted it all over, wanted it all to stop, but he knew it would. The bulge just moved and it hurt. Soon he felt the cock in him start to twitch, the pace becoming faster, until finally a hard thrust and he felt Ganon’s knot swell and his release happen. All it did was cause Link to cramp even more as his already filled insides were filled even more. Link watched as the bulge grew bigger and his insides felt as though they were ready to burst. “Please! It hurts! Please stop!” He knew his pleas fell on deaf ears as he felt another round of Ganon’s release go in his body.

            “I told you hero, I want you pregnant.” Ganon hissed out. He placed his hand on the bulge and pressed down. “To make sure that happens I need you as full as possible. Though I guess I can remove some.” Ganon moved his hand in a small circle, and watched as the bulge shrunk slightly, and he smiled as a small sigh of relief escaped the Omega’s mouth. “Now my dear Omega, I didn’t do it so that you could be comfortable. I just don’t want any internal damage down. The healthier you are in here; the higher chance you have for a better pregnancy.”

            Link felt something snap in him, and he let his anger finally come forward. “You are a bastard! I am not able to get pregnant! I will not bare children because I am a male! All this talk about Alphas and Omegas is bullshit! You are delusional and just want a reason to rape me! I will send you to hell for all of this and find a way back to Hyrule and Zelda!” SMACK! The hit had his head snap quickly to the left and Link was speechless. He slowly turned his head back towards Ganon, and held back the tears of anger he felt. His face was pounding from where the hit had come, and he flinched as Ganon rubbed over the fresh red mark that was forming. Though it stung, Link hated that Ganon was gently stroking the area. “You bastard.”

            “Now my dear Omega,” Ganon purred out. He loved feeling the man tremble beneath him. “Watch your language. I will not tolerate ill behavior, especially from the future mother of my pups.” He bent down and kissed the mark, watching how the colors were already starting to change. “Do you realize how beautiful you are dear one. I can only imagine what our pups will look like. Since this is your first time as an Omega and all, chances are that you will probably get pregnant. I am so looking forward to you getting pregnant Link. I wonder how many pups you will have my beautiful mate. I really hope that it is a lot.”

            Link just let his body go numb, for he was tired of the pain and just wanted Ganon to be done with him already. He felt the chains being released from his wrists and ankles, but he did not care. All he wanted was for Ganon to be done with him and let him go. Link flinched as he felt Ganon massaging his arms. He just didn’t care. “What are you going to do with me now?” His voice was just detached, and he no longer cared. The anger and fight he felt only moments ago was now gone. He was relieved when he felt the knot deflate and Ganon get off of him.

            “You are still in heat Link, but you are stinking of so much fear and anger.” Ganon spoke as he started to walk to the door. “Go shower. I shall be back for another round, but your smell is making it impossible to enjoy you fully. Now go.” He walked out of the room and slammed the door close.

            Link just layed there, arms still above his head, and legs still spread opened. His whole body felt numb, but he willed himself to move. Ever little move he made, from sitting up, to moving his legs over the side of the bed, hurt. Link slowly limped to the door that lead to the room, and tried to open it. “Bastard. Of course he would lock it.” Link’s legs were shaking like crazy as he used his strength to walk to the other door in the room. To his surprise it opened and he saw a hug tub and he saw steam rising from it. Slowly Link limped towards the tub, feeling each hand print and bruise that Ganon had left on him, and the promise in his head. Link slowly got into the tub, the water sinking into his skin. His muscles relaxed and he took his fingers and stuck them in his hole. It hurt and he could tell it was tender, but he had to try and get whatever was in him out. When he felt a glob of it on his fingers, he started to pull them out. Once his fingers came out he hoped that the release would too. Yet he saw nothing in the water, and there was no sign that anything had been on his fingers. _That’s right, he made it so nothing could come out._ Link thought. He just pulled his legs close to his chest and buried his head in his knees. He felt the tears coming down his face and he didn’t care. The water felt warm and was soothing his aching muscles. He prayed that this would all end soon, and he let himself get lost in the warmth of the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Midna are trying to get Link back, when a stranger appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this chapter turned out, but hope everyone enjoys it!

“Can we keep trying?” Zelda asked. She knew that Midna was tried, and so was she. They had been trying to recreate the portal to get Link back, but everything always ended in disaster. “It’s been six months, who knows what Ganondorf has been doing to Link.” She paced in the water of Faron, hoping that the spirit guardians would help. The look in Link’s eyes still haunted her every single minute of the day. One of her subjects, one that was chosen by the Goddesses of Hyrule, could be taking by such an evil.

            Midna was gathering what magic she could to try and replicate the portal once again, but she quickly fell to the ground. She was panting heavily, and thinking about that day six months ago, was hard on her too. “I’m trying Princess Zelda. This is not the Twilight Realm and my powers are weak.” Midna felt tears stinging her eyes, and quickly brought her hands to her face to wipe the tears away. “Stupid idiot. He should have just fought to Ganon and that ghost of Zant. Then we wouldn’t be here, but he had to play hero.” She felt her small body start to shake so she wrapped her arms around her body and cried. Midna tried to be strong, but thinking about Link was painful and she couldn’t be strong anymore. She may have abused Link, but she had come to care for him. She thought about all that Link had done for her, and that when he needed her, she could do nothing. Midna jumped slightly when she felt a hand touch her, only to realize that it was Zelda.

            Zelda smiled down at Midna, knowing that trying to find Link was also taking its toll on her as well. “He did what he thought was right, and that is why he is the Chosen Hero. Now it’s our turn to bring him back.” She smiled as Midna began to float upwards, but in her heart, she felt guilty. Zelda knew that she was to blame for all of this, and that she did not know if they would ever be able to get the needed to get Link back. “Let’s get back to the castle. Take a few days, consult some sages and then try again.” She didn’t need an answer from Midna as they both began to walk away from the spring towards her horse. The sound of hooves coming towards them had them both turning their heads. Zelda felt her eyes go wide as she recognized that there were soldiers coming towards her. She waited until the men were right in front of her and had brought their horses to a complete stop. “What’s wrong?” She asked the first soldier.

            “We need you back that palace Princess Zelda.” The soldier quickly spoke. “There’s trouble, something came through a portal and it's wreaking havoc on the castle. We came to fetch you and Miss Midna as soon as possible.”

            “Do you have any idea what it is?” Zelda quickly asked. She felt her body go tense, for this was the last thing she needed. There was too much going on and her main concern was getting Link back. Yet now there was something attacking her castle and that would require her full attention. “How many of them are there?” She quickly climbed on top of her horse and gave a quick tug on the reins.

            “We don’t know princess.” The guard spoke. He pulled the reins to turn his horse around, and gave a quick kick to the side. Soon they were all galloping towards the castle. “We just know that it is fast, and dangerous. It injured several guards before we left. There’s no telling if it has injured more or even killed anyone yet.”

            That was it, Zelda gave another swift kick to her horse, and felt the power of its rush. She needed to get back to the castle and stop whatever it was that was attacking her castle. If it could help her get Link back, then she needed to make sure that the creature was captured alive. “I want it captured alive when we get there. If we can use it to get Link, then we will!” She shouted as their horses continued to run across the fields. Zelda watched as the guards nodded their heads and they all gave their horses another kick. She felt small hands tighten around her, and she gently touched them. “Do you think this thing can be used to help us get Link back?”

            “I don’t know.” Midna replied. “I have to see it, and we have to figure out where it came from. Once we do all that, then I will know if we can use it. Hopefully the guards at the palace haven’t already killed it.”

            Zelda didn’t need to say anything, only shake her head in agreement. What this thing was that was attacking her castle, it could be the key they need to get Link back. She hoped that the creature was still there, considering the journey took a half a day at that and the sun was already setting. Zelda tightened her grip on her reins, trying to will her horse to go faster, and praying to the Goddesses that the creature, whatever it was, was still alive and in the castle.

            After what felt like a lifetime, they finally made it back to the castle and Zelda quickly brought her horse to a stop. She quickly jumped off her horse and ran up the steps, with Midna following close behind. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she was greeted by more guards. “What’s going on? What’s attacking the castle?”

            “It’s some creature!” The guard quickly informed Zelda. “It’s fast and it’s injured about two dozen soldiers now.”

            “Are any dead?” Zelda asked. She feared that whatever this creature has killed some of her men, another loss she couldn’t bear. “Please tell me that none of them are dead.”  

            “This creature seems to not want to kill anyone, but when it’s cornered, it attacks.” The guard spoke. “We are trying to corner it in the west wing.”

            “I want it captured alive.” Zelda quickly spoke. She ran inside with Midna and the other guards right on her heel. All she thought about was getting Link back, and that this creature maybe the key. _I failed Link all those months ago. I should have stopped him, encouraged him to fight._ Zelda thought. She felt tears stinging her eyes and the look in Link’s eyes danced in front of her. She was quick to rub her eyes, not wanting to appear weak in front of her men.

            As they continued to run, they could hear a larger gathering was up a head. The voices that were shouting were yelling all kinds of things, but the most repetitive thing being said was to kill the monster. That was something that Zelda could not allow. “Wait! I want it alive!” She hoped her voice was louder than the rest as she got closer to the circle of guards. Her ears quickly picked up growling and she knew that they had the creature corned, and now her task was to make it to the front. “Stand down! I want it capture alive! By order of your Princess!” Slowly she made her way through her men, and with each step the voices started to die down. She could feel that Midna was right behind her, and she reached out and took her friend’s hand. Zelda continued to push through the guards until she was at the front and quickly turned around to face her guards. “I want everyone to stand down. Whatever this is, I want it captured alive. It may help us get Link back.” She slowly turned around and she felt her eyes go wide with shock. There in front of her was a black and white wolf, though part of the body was covered in mud. She also saw how the wolf was ready to fight, and something about it seemed familiar to her. Zelda gently took a step towards the wolf, and watched as the creature backed up further, until its hind legs were hitting the wall.

            “Easy there.” Zelda gently spoke. She stared at the bright blue eyes of the wolf, and could have sworn she had seen those eyes somewhere else before. “I’m not going to hurt you. I only want your help to find my friend Link.” Zelda watched as all the fight left the wolf, and watched as the creature sat and tilted its head, almost as if it understood what she just said. “That’s right. I’m a friend.” She reached out with her right hand to pet the wolf, when her Triforce started to glow. It all clicked in her mind, for the only person she knew that could become a wolf, was Link. She looked towards the wolf’s paw and saw that the right one was glowing as well. _This can’t be Link. His Triforce was on his left hand, this creature has it on the right, if it is a Triforce._ She reached out her hand. “Can I see your right paw?”

            The creature merely tilted its head, and then finally understood what Zelda was asking. The wolf picked up its right paw and placed it in Zelda’s hand. Through the mud that covered its paws, a faint yellow glow was starting to come through. Zelda took her left hand and gently began to wipe away the mud. Zelda felt her eyes go wide as she realized that it was in fact a Triforce symbol on the creature’s right paw. “What are you?” She quickly asked. Before she could blink, the wolf pulled its paw away and turned its body, and could back a little further away. “Please. You have the symbol of the Goddesses on your paw. You are special here in Hyrule.”

            The wolf merely tilted its head, Zelda could have sworn that the creature was debating on what to do. Then she quickly backed up to where Midna was, and watched as the wolf sat down and bowed its head. She had only ever seen one other transform before, and she felt her heart skip a beat. _Maybe this is Link._ She and Midna both kept their eyes on the wolf, as its whole body went black and watched as it began to take human form. “Is that you Link?” Zelda quickly asked. She hoped that the Chosen Hero had returned on his own. Yet, she felt her heart drop when she looked at the new person standing there and saw that it was a female. _She has so many features like Link._ Zelda thought. She felt a tug at her heart strings as she studied the female. All Zelda could see was the young female was wearing a blue robe, and that the left side hung slightly, exposing her shoulder and collar bone. Zelda also took note on how the young female had bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like Link, and if she didn’t know any better, she could have said that that was Link’s twin sister. “Who are?”

            “You mentioned my mother, Link.” The strange female spoke. “How do you know him? Are you this Princess Zelda he has told me about so many times?” The female took a step towards Zelda, only stopping when she sensed that the guards were reaching for their weapons. “If I am attacked again, you people will regret it. I mean no harm. I came here to see if this place that my mother spoke of was safe to bring him back to.”

            Zelda was confused. _Did she just call Link her mother? How in the name of the Goddesses is that possible?_ “We can talk, but since you seem to know my name, can have the privilege of knowing yours?”

            She watched as the female readjusted the way she stood, and it reminded her of a regal pose, that she herself as done. “My name is Princess Gallilia, daughter of the Dark Master Ganondorf and his bond mate Link. I am an Alpha like my father. Does this world not have the hierarchy of Alpha, Beta, and Omega’s?”

            What the strange female was saying made no sense, and why did the hierarchy of animals matter at all. “I think you may be confused Gallilia, but if you follow me, we can talk in a more comfortable setting.” She watched as Gallilia shook her head yes, and Zelda gestured for her men to lead their guest to the gathering hall. “I will be right there.” She waited until she was sure that they were out ear shot before she turned to Midna. “Did anything that woman say make sense?”

            Midna only shook her head. “Nope. What does she mean _her mother_? Link’s a boy last time I checked, and they can’t have children.” Midna crossed her arms over her chest, staring in the direction that the strange woman and the guards just walked. “I don’t trust her, and yet she became a wolf, just like Link. And she looks like Link, but nothing she just said made any sense.” It made her more confused as she continued to think about it, and she quickly shook her not wanting to think about it. “What should we do? She has to know Link somehow.”

            Zelda gently placed her hand under and closed her eyes. This was something that she would have to tread carefully. “We’ll talk to her. See what she has to said, and see if she can lead us to Link.” Zelda began to walk towards the direction the guards and Gallilia had walked off in. She let her eyes travel to her side and saw that Midna was floating along next to her. “This is our best chance to try and get Link back, wherever he’s located.”   

            “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Midna hissed. Yet, she sensed that there was something familiar about the strange young woman that had appeared. And if she was honest, she would believe anything if it meant that she could see Link again.

            The journey took a few minutes before they arrived at the doors leading to a gathering room, and they entered. Zelda noticed how Gallilia had made herself comfortable, and was reading. She took a deep breath before she entered the room and took a seat across from the new guest. “So Gallilia, you said some things out there that were a little confusing. Link has been missing for six months and you look like a young woman.”

            Gallilia looked up at Zelda and Midna, and took a deep breath. “I take it your world is different from mine, and the concept of time is different. Also on my world we are divided into three sexes, Alpha, Beta, and Omega, such as I mentioned earlier. Link is my mother and he is an Omega.”

            “Link is a male. Him having a child is only possible if he is with a woman.” Zelda calmly explained. “I think that you are a little confused there Gallilia. And these sexes you are talking about, it is just impossible.” She took a deep breath. “How old are you anyway? You look the same age as Link. Were you two being held prisoner together?”

            “He’s my mother!” Gallilia snapped. “My world is different than yours and time is different. My father is Ganondorf, and he cast a spell over himself and Link to keep them young. In my world, it has been twenty years since Link and Ganondorf came to that world. They are my parents, whether you wish to believe it. I am twenty and my mother looks to be the same age as me. I am only here because I am tired of the way that my father is treating him, but if you refuse to believe what I am saying, then there is no point in bringing him back here.”

            “How can we believe you!” Midna shouted. “You sound crazy! Men having kids? It’s impossible! Now where is Link?” She started to float towards Gallilia, but stopped when she heard a low growl.

            “Why is it so hard for you to accept what I am saying is true?” Gallilia quickly asked. She stood from her chair, fighting the tears that she felt. “I am trying to help him, help my mother. I am tired of him being beaten and raped every day or every other day by my father. Link, my mother, talks about this place all the time and he told me that the one that would be opened minded about this, is you Princess Zelda, and you as well Midna.” She watched both their mouths drop. “And I only know your names because my mother spoke about you two all the time. Now please, can you accept what I am saying?”

            Zelda was hurt by what Gallilia had said and swallowed back what she had original wanted to speak. “I am sorry Gallilia. I need to open my mind, but please understand that the way you’re talking is simply not possible here. It just seems weird that you want to help Link, if Ganondorf is your father.”

            Gallilia took a deep breath before she spoke again. “If you promise to help me keep my mother safe, then I will tell you. Do we have a deal?” She held out her hand, and waited.

            “We have a deal.” Zelda spoke. She grabbed Gallilia’s hand and shook it. “Can you bring Link back here?”

            “Your time it may be a few days or so, but I will bring him back.” Gallilia replied. She began to leave the room. “Just remember, he’s been changed, a lot. My mother will no longer be the Link you remember.” She walked out of the room.

            Midna waited for the door to close, before she turned to Zelda. “Don’t tell me you believe that crazy woman! Nothing she said made sense! How can a man get pregnant? She is talking crazy!”

            Zelda stood and walked to the window, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Midna followed her. “I don’t know Midna, but her looks, it’s hard not to believe she is not somehow related to Link. But she said she can bring him back, and that’s good enough for me to believe right now.” She stared at her TriForce symbol on her hand, remembering how Gallilia had the same symbol on her hand. “We will see if we can trust her or not, once she brings Link back.”


End file.
